A green love
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Lloyd has the hard life because of his family relationships. And that pleases not at all Kai who is ready for anything to protect him. Sweet Greenflame yaoi


**Heya! After a request, I decide to do an english version of my fanfiction Un amour vert.**

 **So, I told the french public that is my first yaoi that I write and...I AM FRENCH so please don't punch me if I done some mistakes.**

 **And, it's very sweet so it's not a lemon.**

 **Have a good time!**

It had been a while since we knew that Lloyd was the son of Lord Garmadon and to be honest, it was hard to accept. And yet over time, Lloyd had proved himself and showed us in which camp he was.

But even today, everyone did not see him with the same eye as us.

I saw him, almost all the time hooded in high school and in public to avoid attracting attention ... but it's pointless. He was subjected daily to the insults and low blows of the other pupils without flinching or crying or getting excited.

But in the evening, in the dojo, he beat the models like a possessor weeping with pain and rage. And every time he came out exhausted, he would say, "Everything's fine, it's been a long day, that's all."

Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya could only let him get by because he refused any help from us in his problems. But I ... I was burning with desire to go see him ... take him in my arms, cuddle him, show him how much I worry about him ... how much I love him ...

I still can not understand how this boy, once stubborn, mischievous and manipulative 10 years could become this beautiful 16-year old calm, thoughtful and powerful just with the Adult Tea.

Everything surprised me at home; heis relationship, his attitude, his past ... and his ability to assume sole responsibility for being the Green Ninja ... and her extreme beauty in the body of a 16-year-old teenager.

Even today, I have seen him insult. But when he started hitting him unrestrained, I lost control, I pushed and pushed them one by one and I stood in front of Lloyd to protect him.

-You have nothing better to do?

-Kai? Why are you defending this monster? Asked me a student

-He's not a monster! Get lost!

My expression and my shrill voice must have surprised them since they all left without saying anything.

I turned to Lloyd and I met him. I slightly raised his hood and saw his face drowned in tears. I did not think about it and I took it to the den, which was fortunately empty.

I put it on my bed and I pulled out his sweat and his tee-shirt, which revealed a thin muscle torso covered with bruises.

This sight hurt me ... and made me terribly angry.

-Lloyd ... you should rest ...

-Yeah…

I started to leave when he stopped me.

-Kai!

-Yes ?

-... thank you for protect me ...

-..You're welcome…

His face was red with tears and her eyes glowed with gratitude.

I closed the door as soon as it had slipped under the covers and I headed a quick step towards the dojo.

I closed the bulkheads and when I noticed the models, I could not help but visualize those dirty guys who martyred Lloyd ... my sweet Lloyd ...

I started beating them with all my strength, insulting them. I wanted to see them die one after the other as I started burning the models as they yelled.

-Die! Burn! Go to hell !

-K..Kai?

I turned around and saw him, his blond hair disheveled and curled and his green eyes filled with fear. I stopped short and realized that I scared him.

-Lloyd ... you should sleep ...

-How do you want me to sleep while you're ready to kill most of the high school students ?!

Without thinking, I pushed him to the ground and I start to get upset.

-And how do you want me to remain calm? You are almost mistreated by others and you do not react! You may think your excuses are passing with others but not with me! I see you beating his models every night and suffer and you do not want any reaction from me ?! How do you want me to stay calm while I know you're suffering from it? Can not you see how much I care about you?

-Kai ...

-Open your eyes, damn it all! Why do not you let us help you ?! We want to help you! I want to help you ! Protect and comfort you! Well, Lloyd, do not you see how much I love you ?!

-K ... Kai ...

His voice was weak and trembling ... like him right now ...

I knelt before him and took him against me.

I let him weep until my upper could no longer absorb his tears and I cuddled him a long time before I could talk calmly.

-Lloyd ... I'm sorry ... I did not want to get upset, even less scary but understand me ... I'm so afraid of losing you …

-I ... I did not want to mingle with you ... I did not want ... you suffered ... But I needed help so much ... to refuse your broke me ... especially .. .yours…

He raises his head a little and places a shy kiss on my lips.

yI wanted you to protect me ... but I was so scared that you would become a target ... I did not want that ... the person I love suffers because of me …

-Lloyd ... promise me you'll ask for help ...

-I promise...

-And ... let me love you as you deserve ...

-F ... fine Kai ...

His red face was simply irresistible ... I kissed him gently ... long while entering my tongue to stroke his before I moved away a little.

-I love you Lloyd ...

-M... me too ... I love you Kai ...

I took him back to my bed and fell asleep to each other.

When I woke up, he was huddled against my chest and displayed a serene look.

I stroked her blonde curls and admired her beautiful face until he woke up.

-Hello Kai ...

-Hiya Lloyd ...

When we went out to eat, no one asked any questions, but they had probably understood what was going on between us. And once in high school, nobody dared to approach my little Lloyd while seeing me hold his hand and kiss him lovingly.

In fact, no one has ever wanted to come close to Lloyd or even hurt him since our couple toured Ninjago City.

\- Thanks Kai ... thanks for everything you do for me ...

-But that's normal since I love you, right?

He smiled at me and we continued our quiet little life of ninjas ... The most beautiful of all lives.


End file.
